little_islandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oceanrest
Oceanrest is a town in the middle of the ocean. It is the only man made structure that is not created by the character. It is is home to 7 NPCs through the entire island in shops and other businesses. Oceanrest appears to be tiered. The docks would be on the bottom tier leading up to the first few houses. There is then a staircase leading up to the main town square. This contains shops like the bank and the pawn shop. It also has a well that Mr. Toad references and says "The well is dry". The town then has another staircases leading to the Bomb Lady's shop and Bryson's shop and finally at the highest point, the windmill along with Ben. The windmill did function and move at one point but it was supposedly shut down by the mayor of Oceanrest. (Beta 2.1.4 (patch)). This was possibly to do with lag issues. Oceanrest is mainly low poly but does however use textures like grass, concrete and sand for the tower roofs. Technology shop The first building that you come across is the technology shop. It is ran by Bjork and the entrance is accessible by a group of stairs to a door. The exterior of the store is a light pink and has a tower to the side of it. This lights up when it is night along with the slanted window to its front. The actual interior of the shop is moderately filled and very messy. It has 3 cacti. This is possibly adding to Bjork's obsession with the plant. There is a shelf with a gun and a bow towards the back of the store. Here you can buy equipment and weapons which can be found in the weapons entry. Bank The bank is a yellow building with an overhang with two barred windows. Mr. Toad can be found here. It can be found to the right side of the well in the centre of the town square. The inside is not accessible to the player, however with the barred windows it is possible to see many of the features inside of it. To the side of Mr. Toad's window there is a pile of crates and barrels. The bank is one of the largest building in the town and it is identical to the other houses in the town square around it in style. It is however taller. As the name implies, the bank is a place where you can store your doubloons safely, although with a small side fee. Pawn Shop The pawn shop is another building located around the town square. It is a large blue house with a tower attached to the side of it. In front of it is a wooden staircase which leads to the door on the front of the tower which is the way into the interior. The interior is very messy. It has a high ceiling with wooden beams with several items like carpets and banners hanging from it. Some items inside it are a piano, treasure chest, grand father clock and a xylophone in a pile of junk towards the front of the staircase. The interior is overlooked by an overhang. This also creates a space for a serving table which Richard stands behind. At the end of the balcony is a door which doesn't lead to anywhere. It can be assumed it leads to some sort of balcony if it was accessible. It is, like the bank, one of the largest buildings in the town. Here you can buy equipment and weapons which can be found in the weapons entry. Blacksmithing area The town also contains a small blacksmithing area. It is located under an overhang from the house to the side of it. This can be assumed to be Blair's house. Around this area contains a forge which is always unlit. Hanging off it is a dark grey war hammer with a red handle. There is also an anvil with a hammer on top of it. Blair is resting her hand on top of it. Behind this is a small area. It has a blue carpet and has a sword holder with two swords (one of them being Xiphos and the other being a regular Oakshade sword). It also has a shelf with gold and iron ingots and drawings of a hammer and a sword. Here you can buy equipment and weapons which can be found in the weapons entry. Category:Islands